Yaso Pon'Biki
Yaso Pon'Bi'k'i (雅のでポン ビキ) is a Jōnin of Kirigakure descent and the current village leader of Hikagakure. He was part of the expedition to Jōki and also of the eventual founding of Hikagakure. He is a well known Jōnin of Kirigakure, yet not much is known about his actual abilities. He can be indentified easily by his tall height, dark purple hair and fully bandaged left arm. Background Yaso Pon'Biki was raised in Kirigakure, into a family of shinobi. His mother was a Jōnin, his father an accomplished Chūnin. Raised in a strict ninja environment, he enrolled into the academy at the age of five, graduating only five years later, at the age of ten. His academy years were spent in hard labor, almost "whipped" (figuratively) into performing well by his parents, not only having to undergo the harsh tests of the Kirigakurian Academy, but also by his parents, being punished if not performing better than his peers. The years went by slowly, and when he reached the age of ten, it was time for his examination. He passed initial tests, facing little to no challenge due to his hardships and toil, his final test coming up rather quickly. The Kirigakure Ninja Academy's final graduation exam consisted of pitting all of the graduates against each other in a battle to the death, leaving only one survivor which would then be promoted to the rank of Genin. The battle started with the ring of a bell, which would be the only civilized sound heard for three minutes of utter carnage. Students jumped on each other, some trying to choke their opponents, others settling for attempting to beat them to death. A student got his eyeballs pushed back into his skull, an ear shattering scream silencing most of the students for a split-second before it all continued. Yaso found himself on top of one of his friends, beating his face into a bloody pulp with all the adrenaline helping suppress his emotions and mercy. The first kill was the hardest, the following not so much. He ran at the next one, starting what would end up in a spree of murders, lasting only for two minutes, but resulted in only one survivor. As he stood there, hearing the screams die down, blood and guts covering his body from head to toe, the boy sat down and cried. Maybe it was because he had taken the lives of all of his peers that he had shared laughs with, trained and sparred with, and maybe it was because he had done it. He had won. As he walked out of the arena, some cheering, but most of them crying for their lost sons and daughters. He received no praise from his parents, because it had gone as they had expected. As a Genin, he was put into a squad, his training becoming significantly harder, his free time little to none, sleep and dreams becoming his most valued allies. His Jōnin reminded him a lot about his mother and father figure, often pushing his squad- Yaso especially into completing every single task handed to them, many of them incredibly difficult. Mission after mission, training session after training session, Yaso grew stronger, and more independent. On a certain mission, the squad was sent in one direction, his Jōnin in another, attempting to flank their opponent. Yaso was the only one of his squad that got into position on his side, and after him and his squad leader had defeated their enemy, he was detained and questioned. His squad mates' bodies were discovered not far from their initial point of splitting up, both being severely mutilated, leaving them hard to identify. No evidence came up, and Yaso was free to go, but his Jōnin sensei kept watchful eyes on the Genin. His two squad mates were replaced by two, very newly made Genin, which left Yaso with even weaker allies. This was a problem, only adding onto the fact that he had to struggle with his Jōnin's suspicion all the time. Finally, when the Chūnin examinations, Yaso saw a solution to all of his problems. If only he could get rid of his squad mates, he would be independent. Getting rid of his Jōnin sensei would prove to be a much more difficult task. The examinations started with a written test, which Yaso had little difficulty with, writing answer after answer, ending up with a score of 93/100. He ended up in third place after the written exam, yet he did not count his losses, instead choosing to focus on the next part of the test. Nine squads in total entered the more combat orientated part of the test, being pitted in one of the darker corners of a giant forest. Not only was it dark, but it was filled with the village's trademark mist, making it hard for a person to identify head from tail. There was no one to monitor this part of the examination, instead considering any survivors the victors. Because of this, Yaso quickly eliminated his two squad mates, deciding that they were more of a liability than an advantage. The forest was dark, and Yaso had to rely on more strategical moves in regards to advancing. Climbing a tree, jumping from branch to branch, he observed what would be known as the battlefield, locating corpses, counting their numbers, calculating and strategizing. When he was spotted, he was well aware of which squad it was, and how many were left. There was five Genin left in the examination, plus Yaso. One member of squad #1, three of squad #4 and two of squad #2. He had encountered squad #2, and that meant that this would not be a fair fight. There were two of them. One of them carried a big sword, and Yaso knew that this was one of the renowned prodigies. The other one was a master of Ninjutsu. This meant that Yaso could not rely on long, or short range as a priority, for he was matched in both fields. The Genin tucked back his right hand sleeve- This particular page seems to be missing, as if it has been ripped out. Crimsom blood covered the ground, and it was awfully quiet. Yaso tucked his sleeve back down, two corpses lying mangled on the ground, both of them looking oddly malnourished and pale, an expression of torment on their faces. Yaso wiped blood away from his mouth with his arm before moving on, again moving from tree to tree, locating squad #1's last member. He was not alone, as he also spotted a member of the previously so well coordinated squad #4. The duo was on the ground- dead. Signs of a battle revealed themselves to him, miscellaneous weapons stuck in trees and the corpses. “That leaves two.” Yaso muttered, slowly turning around to look for tracks. He did not find footprints, but he found blood on the ground, leading west. Yaso nodded solemnly to himself. The last member of squad #1 had fought bravely, having faced the full strength of squad #4, managing to kill one of them, and possibly harm another. In a sense, Yaso was surprised. He had known Hidao of squad #1. Hidao had been a quiet kid, squeamish and frightened of the littlest of things. Who had known he had possessed such a killer's instinct? Yaso went on, this time not bothering to conceal his movements, sprinting west. He hoped to catch up to them, which he knew would not be hard. One of them was wounded. Sure enough, he located squad #4. One of them were pinned up against a tree, a great gash in his stomach, his intestines out. The unharmed one was a girl with auburn hair, crouched over her wounded squad mate, desperately trying to patch him up once more, but to no avail. “He's dead.” Yaso said, a few feet away from the two. She screamed. A kunai was hurled at Yaso, but he sidestepped, avoiding it. She screamed again. Tears were streaming down her face, a look of pure terror on her face. She was shaking. “Please.. I don't want to continue! I just want to go home.. You'll win anyway!” she yelled, and this was true. If Yaso arrived at the destination, he would be the victor. He could even bring her along, and they would both become Chūnin. “I .. I loved him..” she muttered as she looked over at her downed teammate. She couldn't have been much older than thirteen. She was still crying. He slowly stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her. “No..! Get away from me!” she screamed, trying to move away, but he was too fast. “It'll all be over soon..” he muttered as he held her, quietly choking her to death. It did not take long. At least not as long as he had expected. She fell to the ground, and Yaso once again rolled up his sleeve- This particular page seems to be missing, as if it has been ripped out. Blood was seeping out from his mouth, and he wiped it away again. He was limping now, weak. Yaso made his way to the Tower of the Victor, marks of battle covering him. There were no cheers this time. No one knew what had happened in that forest, except for Yaso. The proctors nodded, and that was that. He was now a Chūnin, and it felt like an accomplishment. A great one, at that, but it was such a shame that no one lived to tell the tale. His Chūnin years were spen- This particular page seems to be missing, as if it has been ripped out. His Jōnin examinations were approaching rapidly, yet they were not like his other two great tests. These were done in secrecy. In private. No vast arenas, no senseless murders. Yaso entered a small room, with a lot of empty desks and empty chairs. The only one inside was the Mizukage. He had expected the chairs to be filled within the hour, but they weren't. After sitting their, staring at the Mizukage, something finally happened. The great village leader stood up, and placed a piece of paper in front of the Chūnin. It was a written test. Many questions filled his head, but no answers. Why was he the only one to take this test? Why was the Mizukage left unguarded? All these questions were of no matter right now. This was his test. This particular page seems to be missing, as if it has been ripped out. He exited the Kage tower, wearing his normal outfit- a flak jacket and a Jōnin suit. He had just completed a mission, and received another. During his time as a Jōnin, he had managed to gain some influence with the village elite. He had persuaded them into believing that his old Jōnin sensei had gone rogue, and was planning to assassinate one of the village elders. It was Yaso's mission to take him out, and he would do so with great pleasure. His old sensei had been the final piece- the final piece of evidence against him. The only one with doubt in his mind. Yaso found him in his house, preparing for a mission of his own. Perhaps his mission was to take out Yaso? Perhaps he was sick of no one believing his stories? No one would find out. The battle was short, and fairly non-existent. The first kunai hit his shoulder, making him unable to move his arm. The second was not thrown, but was used as a slicing tool, cutting through the hamstring, making him unable to move his foot. He did not scream. He did not cry. He made peace with his death moments before it happened. The Jōnin left the house, returning to the Mizukage to collect his winnings, and his sensei was found a day later by his family, returning from Konohagakure. Screams were heard that day, but there were no clues. The next few pages seems to be missing, as if they have been ripped out. News travel fast. “Hikagakure, eh?” Personality Yaso is a calm, stern and calculated individual. He has proven in the past that he has no qualms against doing absolutely everything that is neccesary to succeed, be it on a mission or in a fight. To some, he may seem cruel, or cold, but he does not kill needlessly. Yaso will not initiate a mock-fight, or a spar simply because he enjoys fighting. He harms, kills and massacres when his duty calls for it. He has been known to be highly ambitious, and it is because of this that he made so many accomplishments in the field of Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. He is also an observant adversary, able to analyse his opponent and come up with ways to counter it. Some speculate that he is a sensory type ninja, able to deconstruct his opponent's chakra and learn about their powers and secrets although this has never been proven. On a more personal level, and on a more peaceful one at that, Yaso can often be found enjoying writing, reading and savouring his meals. He can be seen as very confident by some, due to his accomplishments which he is very proud of. Appearance Yaso 'has a rather young looking appearance, and although his age is not publically known he appears to be in his twenties. He stands at six foot with an athletic build. His cold black eyes hold no visible expression on average. His hair is short and dark purple in colour, complimenting his rather pale complexion. Furthermore, he seems to have a constant five o'clock shadow. He usually wears a modified flak-jacket, bearing the colour of amethyst. His headband reveals that he is of Kirigakure origin, and the cloth is black. In addition to this, he wears a Jōnin suit, allowing for mobility. His chestpockets are usually filled with scrolls and the rest of the storage room in his vest carries various Shinobi equipment. Notably enough, Yaso's left arm is covered in bandages. Abilities Yaso is considered a skilled and highly dangerous Jōnin, yet only a very small amount of knowledge has been gathered about his abilities. What is known about his skills is that he matches most of his peers in Taijutsu, and more notably possesses superior Ninjutsu skills. In addition to this, Yaso seems to have taken a very keen interest in Fūinjutsu and has made many contributions to this field with his own expertise (for his own advancement only)- though he never seems to reveal any information. Suiton Yaso Pon'Biki, being from Kirigakure has mastered the Suiton element, though he has only been recorded using one jutsu of the Suiton type. This is the trademark and signature jutsu of the Village Hidden in the Mist, Kirigakure no Jutsu. It is believed that this is his only element, because it is the only affinity-based jutsu he has ever been seen doing. Some consider him a master of the element, while others doubt this since he's only ever been seen using a single Suiton jutsu. Fūinjutsu Yaso has been revered for his skills in Fūinjutsu by his fellow Kirigakure shinobi, and has been noted as an expert in the field. He primarily conducts his sealing in private, but occasionally he has been forced to use his unique skillset during missions or pre-battle, to help his team. During a search on his house conducted by Kirigakure authorities a large amount of crates with a plethora of scrolls containing seals of great variation. The search occured due to a criminal hiding out in one of the houses in the area in which Yaso lived in, and he recieved an official apology later for the inconvenience. Accolades *'Winner (Only Survivor) of his year's Genin examination *One of the founders of Hikagakure. Trivia *The Bloody Mist ended after Pon'Biki's Genin examination. *In Kirigakure, it was speculated that Pon'Biki was a member of ANBU, although this has never been confirmed. *According to the databook(s): **Yaso wishes to fight Kinabi, Dosu. **Yaso tends to prefer cold and moist weather. **His favourite dish by far is the side offered by the Amazuppai, Daigaku Imo. **Yaso is a longtime practitioner of calligraphy, writing and drawing. **Yaso's best friend was the now deceased Isao, Ni. **Yaso has completed 13 official missions in total: 4 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Quotes *(On hearing about Hikagakure) "Hikagakure, eh?" *''"True strength is seeing."'' *''"Fear the reckoning of those you have wronged."'' *''"The time is ripe to make show of what you've learned. Poise yourself outside the golden gates of our heart and ready blade, tooth and nail, chakra and katana and tail, for we mark the ground with honour."'' *(To Zaijuro) "And it is us, the few of ambition- the happy few who die the greatest deaths. It is us, the lucky few who embrace toil like one embraces their mother who will die with a smile on our faces... But more than anything else, is is we who will brave the mountains and see the world changed forever- to see the trees take a knee as we pass overhead... That is who we are, my young student." Category:Characters Category:Jōnin